In general, a dispenser pump is mounted to a container to allow a user to dispense contents, such as a cosmetic product, shampoo, and a detergent, which are contained in the container by a predetermined amount.
Various dispenser pumps mounted to a container to allow a user to dispense contents by a small amount have been conventionally suggested, and as illustrated in FIG. 1, a typical dispenser pump has a structure where an opening/closing ball 122 for opening and closing a contents introducing hole 125 and an working piston 123 are installed such that a resilient force of a spring 121 can be applied thereto, and a cylinder 120 is installed in a pump body 110 such that the contents in a contents storage chamber 126 can be dispensed when a push button 140 is pushed to apply a pressure into the contents storage chamber 126 through a working piston 123.
An air-tight piston 124 is further installed in the working piston 123, and the push button 140 is installed on an operation pipe 130 coupled to the working piston 123 of the cylinder 120.
In the conventional dispenser pump having the above-mentioned structure, if the push button 140 is pushed, after an aperture is created between the air-tight piston 124 and the working piston 123 first, the air-tight piston 124 and the working piston 123 are moved downward together, generating a pressure in the contents storage chamber 126, and the contents are dispensed through a contents feeding path 123a of the working piston 123 by the pressure.
Then, the opening/closing ball 122 is attached to the contents introducing hole 125 by the compressed spring 121.
As mentioned above, if an external force applied to the push button 140 is released after the contents are dispensed by pushing the push button 140, as illustrated in FIG. 2, a repulsive resilient force accumulated in the spring 121 moves the working piston 123 and the air-tight piston 124 downward together.
As the working piston 123 and the air-tight piston 124 are moved upward, the working piston 123 is initially moved upward first, thereby closing the aperture between the working piston 123 and the air-tight piston 124, blocking the contents feeding path 123a, and weakening the resilient force accumulated in the spring 121.
As the working piston 123 and the air-tight piston 124 continue to be moved upward with the contents feeding path 123a being blocked, a vacuum pressure is generated in the contents storage chamber 126 so that the opening/closing ball 122 is separated from the contents introducing hole 125 by the vacuum pressure in the contents storage chamber 126 and the contents in the container are introduced into the contents storage chamber 126 again.
The conventional dispenser pump repeats the above-mentioned operation to dispense the contents.
However, the most disadvantageous problem of the conventional dispenser pump is that since the spring is metallic and an opening/closing means for dispensing contents is a metallic ball, the metallic spring and the metallic ball may be corroded by the contents and in turn the contents may be contaminated by the metallic components.
Korean Utility Model No. 20-0427103 titled “Dispenser Pump” filed by the applicant discloses a dispenser pump which improves the above disadvantage of the conventional dispenser pump.
Although Korean Utility Model No. 20-0427103 can prevent deterioration of contents due to corrosion of components by replacing the metallic repulsive spring and the metal ball with an elastomer and employing a synthetic resin valve, the elastomer may be hardened at a portion contacting contents due to a structure where a contents dispensing hole of the elastometric member, i.e. the resilient member (first check valve) directly contact the contents, making it difficult to dispense the contents by a desired amount and lowering reliability.
Moreover, since the conventional dispenser pump includes synthetic resin components and metallic components, the used dispenser pump cannot be recycled during separation of trash and should be wasted, causing environmental problems.
Thus, the applicant has supplemented and improved the prior registered utility model.